


The Dumpster

by Sometimes_im_sad



Series: Writing practice [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Borderline Personality Disorder, Dialogue Heavy, Id say until ep 12?, M/M, Minor Argo Keene/Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot Collection, So listen to 12 and you'll be good, Spoilers, To Be Edited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_im_sad/pseuds/Sometimes_im_sad
Summary: Centi, A tiefling who said 'Fuck this school' and dropped out to be a traveler, has a bad habit of breaking into the Thundermen's dorms. Luckily, no one seems to mind all that much. Except for Fitzroy maybe.
Relationships: Argo Keene/Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt, Master Firbolg/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Writing practice [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091465





	The Dumpster

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sensitive and a simp 😔👌🏽

Centi laughs softly looking up at the sky and squinting and trying to look through the trees to see the sun and flops on the ground under a tree. The pouch at their side makes a loud clanking noise as all of the gold, silver, and copper pieces clang together alongside the sound of a quiver on his back hitting the oak tree. The break made the male sign in relief and flex his feet trying to get the stiffness out of them. Two straight days of walking hadn't been a good idea but that was one of the only options. Where the pair had come from was an open area, horrible for resting. Not to mention he was wearing sandals, arguably the worst shoe to travel in, the bottom of them long since worn away and was now would barely be considered shoes.

Speaking of pair, his son, Pax sat next to his father and yawned looking up at the orange-tinted sky "early or late?" The child whispered. Was it a bad idea to take a should with him on an adventure that seemed to have no end? Yes. Did he care? Now, 100% but then there wasn't an option.

"Late, but we're almost there, ...Here, I'll even carry you again," Centi says standing up and grabbing the quiver first, putting it back across him and checking to make sure the bow was still there. Cursing when he realized it must've dropped some time ago. It had taken him months to steal enough money to buy it...Eh, too late now. He keeps the arrows though, knowing that it was better than nothing. He then picks up the pack with a small huff and puts the 4-year-old in a more comfortable position before walking towards the school. He was still very cheery on the way there, humming a small tune which also helped to put Pax to sleep.

* * *

It didn't take long to get there, including getting into the dorms only took a few minutes, and by that time he was getting ready to just collapse then and there. But, he didn't and was able to get to the destination without any trouble and simply just stepped inside of the room, "You guys really have to start locking the door."

"Yeah and you can start actually knocking instead of walking in for once." Fitzroy mumbled looking up from his book and at the other, sitting up fully now and reaching out his arms when he saw that Centi brought a kid "It's like 1 am on a Monday, some of us have class tomorrow. 

"Hey, it's not my fault ya'll voted to stay," Centi says handing the child off to the half-elf before sitting on the ground with a stretch, the only other thing that could be at on was a hammock and with how clumsy he is it would've ended badly so the floor it was. "plus it's only you in here, where the others?"

Fitzroy huffed at the comment, of course, he wasn't going to take the offer then, it had been only a few weeks after meeting and trust wasn't formed, but now, after nearly a year, Fitzroy would literally give anything to run away at that moment. With the hell that was going on with an upcoming war and everything just being too much. But instead of saying that, he stood up (after putting Pax on the bed fully) and crossed his arms looking down at the tiefling.  
"Went out for a second to get more snacks, ran out last night, and should be back in a few min-?"

"You'll never guess what we found!" Argo practically yells as he runs into the room, a few bags in one hand and The Firbolg's hand in the other. "Gushers!" He says shaking the bag. This causes Pax to whine in his sleep and move more underneath the blanket.

"I found it." The Firbolg corrects with a small huff and looks at Fitzroy with a slight smile and then looks around the room before his eyes land on Centi and he breaks out into a wide grin "well look who's back"

"He also broke in again," Fitzroy mumbled, now leaning on the opposite wall

"I said I'd be didn't I? and stop being sour Fitz, you know you love me!" The man in question says before standing up and walking over, closing the door quickly before placing an arm on Argo's shoulder and one around The Firbolg's arm with a small hum. "When do I break promises?"

"Was meant to be back last week!" Argo pipes but with a smile and gives a quick hug to Centi before going over to Fitzroy and kisses his cheek and handing him one of the smaller bags. "and you still owe me money!"

"Oh, rat's you're right!" Centi says and throws the small pouch at him, still holding onto The Firbolg's arm. "A few extra golds seeing as it's been a month since I said id have it. Also, I need you to get something for me."

Argo caught it with a smile and pocketed it "Alright, whatcha need this time."

Centi sat on the ground again, obviously enjoying it more than standing, his feet had still been killing him. reaching on his back he got an arrow out and there it, barely missing the pair and getting stuck in the wall. "I need a bow, can be any kind as long as the arrows fit."

"Hmmm," Argo says looking over the arrow before taking it out of the wall. "Yeah I can do that for ya, but it'll cost ya again."

"Yeah, I'm not stupid I that." Centi huffs with a small yawn, obviously growing tired by the second "Ya'll have like your own bathroom now right? Can I take a quick shower? I have dirt in like every area knows to man and then some." He says and as to emphasize the point ruffles their own hair as dirt falls out of it.

"Yeah sure, but don't use all the hot water, I gotta take mine in a few hours! And stop stealing my clothes." Fitzroy calls from the top bunk, obviously going back to sleep now.

"No promises!"Centi callback and goes quickly over to Fitzroy's dresser and takes the most casual looking clothes before running to the bathroom. "See yall in like an hour.

* * *

Cent quickly closed the door and undressed with a sigh before starting to run the water as hot as possible, realizing that a bath would be better for his body. It didn't take long before the water was filled up fully and he got in with a soft groan, the water already turning a slight brown color as the dirt washed off. He sinks into the water and lets it overcome him, unable to get there fully due to the whole horn situation but able to get in enough. Eventually, he sits up and reaches into his bag thing to find a shampoo or conditioner and sighing when not able to find it. 

"Hey, Babe! Come here for a second!" The blue hair male shouts hoping that The Firbolg heard him, and evidence for that was whenever they walked into the bathroom a hand over their face as to shield it. "Yeah you can look, I got those like vanilla bubble bath from under the cabinet covering everything. And I say it again if Fitzroy doesn't want me using his stuff he's got to start hiding it. "

The Firbolg chuckles before uncovering his face with a soft hum, and closes the door fully before leaning on it "Very dumb, yes?"

"Oh yes indeed, I need a favor from you?" Centi says and finally sits up and tries to run a hand through his hair but is stopped by the sheer amount of knots in it and gave a somewhat aggravated sigh "Do you know how to wash hair, like at all?"

"Somewhat, yes."

"Well I need you to do mine for me, I would but my hands had gone numb like a second ago." Centi says and playfully tosses two random bottles of it he found on the railing "And don't worry, Argo already said that I could use his stuff last time I came over."

The Firbolg nods in understanding and sits on the ground cross-legged, still being somewhat taller than Centi so it was easiest to do it this way. He starts to slowly lather the shampoo in the other's hair, careful to avoid the horns, staying quiet until eventually saying: "Why leave? Why not stay?" 

"Staying in one place is...Hard." Centi admits and leans into the touch, it had been forever since he'd actually relaxed like this, even last time in the dorms he was in and out in a few hours, unable to hang out long before the feeling of unease set in, even tonight its there. RIght on the edge of his vision trying to force him out of the room and back into the outside world. "Trust me...I'd love to stay and all that but it's just...hard to do it, y'know? Plus I don't actually go to school here. Not enough room...Blah blah blah"

The Firbolg nods and just lets Centi talk and rinses out the suds before going in and brushing it with a brush that the other brought and then going in with the conditioner. "Sucks, Wish you could too...Should visit more."

"I'm going to so no worries, might make it once a week like I used to do." He hums out before quickly closing his eyes so that the soapy conditioner water didn't get in, hisses whenever it got into a few of the cuts on his face. Those had just started healing so it was no surprise it'll be the most sensitive. "But I don't wanna bug anyone."

The Firbolg nodded and stood up again, done with the hair washing, and kisses Centi's forehead gently with a hum before stepping out of the bathroom without another word. 


End file.
